Caught in a Moment
by Animegrl421
Summary: Caught in a moment; a morning of love. K2 (sweet fluff) Request by Anon on WritingSP on Tumblr.


_**Anonymous request for fluff on WritingSP on Tumblr. Request: "Can you write a quick k2 thing? Maybe a bit of fluff :D"**_

A sweet blend of caramel and coffee warmed his chest. "Mmm…" The first sip was always the best. Refreshing his body from the inside to the out and back again. Eyes closed, Kyle let the liquid fill his body with the needed sustenance.

"Mmm…" a much lower voice moaned after, copying the noise in a light way. The sound came from right behind him; yet was quiet enough not to startle him in the silence. It was accompanied by a soft; cool hand on his abdomen. The fabric of his nightshirt lifted with the hand's movements, morning air brisk against his skin. The chill sent goosebumps around the area, a ticklish tingle causing his stomach's middle to twitch inward for a second before resuming its flat placement.

Kyle opened his green eyes, blinking at the cabinets in his immediate point of view. His hand covered the one meeting his skin, interlacing the fingers. And warm from the cup's side it held, the chill was quickly dulled. "Hey," he said breathily, pitch just as low as Kenny's own. "Sleep well?" he added.

A long inhale then a longer exhale was the first response, the hot air soothing the top of his back and sending goosebumps along his neck. Smooth lips were the second, pressing gently against the skin on the side of Kyle's neck. An arm on the opposite side wrapped around his side and joined the other at his middle, a light pressure pressing him back toward Kenny's body.

He breathed in fully, taking in the soothing feel of his lover's comfort. Leaning into the touch, he left the hot mug on the countertop, a small clink ringing from placing it on the counter. Pushing back, he met Kenny's bare chest. And reaching up, he grasped at the tangled blond hair. It was just as fluffy as ever.

A light kiss on the side of his neck was the last response before Kyle was answered with Kenny's morning-voice. Sleepy but content, Kenny spoke with a smile in his voice. "Always do." he said, for once leaving out the corny, "with you," Kyle had come to love. But it was still there, he could hear it in the air, an unspoken add-on to the words.

A wide smile replaced the sleepy one easily. Another kiss, this one lasting a short time before another was given. Kenny kissed up the side of his neck, stopping at his ear. Kyle gave a soft moan, eyes closing once more. The hand tangled in his lover's hair brushed through it, encouraging the actions. "Breakfast?"

Pushing him against his body further, Kenny gave his answer, "Would rather have you."

Rolling his eyes, Kyle rubbed his thumb along Kenny's head. "We have work today."

A groan was the response, arms pulling him tightly against the body behind him. His hand left the top of the other's head, instead choosing to meet the free hand that had begun, as predicted, reaching up the inside of his shirt. It slid along Kyle's skin, meeting the area between chest and stomach before his hand stopped the movement. He interlaced his fingers there too, gaining control of the appendage easily. Another groan, this one practically a whine.

"I'm serious." Kyle said simply. He continued to lean back against Kenny's skin, playing with the thought Kenny had provoked for just a second before dropping it. He shook his head, knowing one of them had to play the role of the responsible one in the relationship. And of course, it had to be him. Not that he would ever complain; secretly he liked it, knowing the nights were greater because of it. "Work _then_ fun, remember?"

"I'll call in," Kenny ushered, his fingers moving to cover Kyle's own. "I'll top this time." he promised. "All you have to do…" he teased, moving Kyle's hand to his chest. "Is feel." The hand skimmed the top of his nipple, rubbing around the sensitive area.

Kyle bit his lip, "What if I want to?"

"Want to what?" Kenny's lips were kissing him again, a tongue moving along with them.

He was already too-far gone, both fatigue and the need for a bit of fun overreaching his psych. "Top," Kyle continued.

"Then do it." Kenny growled.

Kyle rolled his eyes again, taking control of the roaming hands once more. They easily let him take them, a small whine emitting once Kyle pulled both down and away from his torso. "But Ky-yle…" Kenny groaned, setting his chin on the other's shoulder. His cheek rested against the neck he'd teased.

Kyle turned, letting Kenny's body fall away from him. His eyes met Kenny's blue ones, finding the defeat there before smiling again. He leaned forward, using the other's shoulders as a place to keep his arms. Soft lips met smooth ones, pressing only slightly against them before letting them go. "Tonight." he stated.

"And how do I know you'll keep that promise?" There was mischievousness about the blond's tone that had Kyle biting his lip once more.

"Don't you mean 'How do I know I'll be able to walk tomorrow?'" Kyle mended.

Watching the eyes go from a quick shock straight to a longing look, Kyle laughed. "You won't," he replied with confidence to his own mended question. Then, he winked. Extracting himself from the blond he made to leave the kitchen, patting the other's rear with another laugh as he did so. He left the room without another glance, leaving both the bristling blond and the steaming cup of coffee behind for later.

 _ **As an answer alone? Yes, yes I can. 3**_


End file.
